Kenjou Miku (PPALM)
is a main character in Peko☆Peko A La Mode!. Miku's Pretty Cure alter is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Kindness and Passion. Etymology * Ken means "Sword" and Jou "Castle". * Means "Future". * Comes from Chocolate: a usually sweet, brown food preparation of roasted and ground cacao seeds that is made in the form of a liquid, paste, or in a block, or used as a flavoring ingredient in other foods. Appearance Miku has short crimson hair with a pink star brooch on her head, and she has magenta eyes. She is usually seen wearing an orange cardigan with a white collar and a red bow attached to it. Her pleated skirt is dark magenta with light magenta trim. Her white socks are knee length and her shoes are magenta. Her Patisserie outfit includes red boots with slightly darker ribbon to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on her sleeves. At the center of her chest is a red, ribbon-shaped piece of cloth. As Cure Choco, Miku's hair lightens to bright-red and lengths to her shoulders, while her eyes remain the same. She gains a red beret with a checkered cookie decoration and matching earrings. She gains a brown choker with a molten-like design and checkered cookie hanging off. Personality Miku is a friendly girl who loves her older brother, Akira, with all of her heart, to the point that she will do anything to thank her for looking out for her. Much like Akira, she is very kind and helpful, but sometimes might force herself to achieve something a little bit too much. Cure Choco Kindness and Passion • Mixed A La Up! Cure Choco! 優しさと情熱・ミックス・ア・ラ・アップ！キュアチョコ！ Yasashi-sa to Jōnetsu・Mikkusu a ra appu! Kyua Choko! is Miku's Pretty Cure alter ego, also known as the "Patisserie of Kindness and Passion" and has a chocolate motif. She transforms using the phrase: Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!. Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze The sequence begins with Miku's Sweets Pact opening, her smiling reflection in the glass. Now in a translucent red dress without her hair brooch, Miku inserts her KiraKira Sweet into the pact and shouts "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". A pink beater-like pen appears in Miku's hand, before brown and red lights emerge from the bowl-like part of the pact and she mixes them together. The lights coalesce, rise and drift off into different directions, becoming various chocolate desserts: checkered colkie, slice of cake and mousse. She lands on the cookie, it breaks apart and she runs along the pieces, forming her dress, shorts and socks. She lands on the slice of cake, which makes her hat appear and she slides off as if surfing, causing her boots and gloves to appear. She flies passed the mousse, which follows her, before becoming her skirt and cape. Her Sweets Pact inserts itself into the case as the ribbon appears. Choco jumps down, introduces herself and strikes a finishing pose. Attacks Trivia Category:Brown Cures Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode! Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Cures